Petit Cerf
by AudeSnape
Summary: Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter se retrouve à faire un travail qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Plongeant dans les ténèbres, il prie pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. SNARRY


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens avec un petit Snarry. Par contre, je préfère prévenir, il y a des propos plutôt durs !**

 _ **/!\Le Rating M est pour la violence ! /!\**_

 **J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez et si vous avez peur, je vous promet que j'aime bien terminer mes fics sur une note joyeuse ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire**

 **/!\Cette histoire est un UA tout de même de l'originale car ne reprend pas totalement le dernier tome** **/!\**

* * *

Harry monta les marches et se dirigea tout au fond du couloir pour entrer dans la dernière pièce sur la droite. Tranquillement, l'homme prépara la chambre. De simples bougies illuminaient l'endroit où ne régnait qu'un lit ainsi qu'une chaise. Il changea les draps sales, borda le lit de manière non strict et sortit de sa poche un morceau de tissu.

Soupirant un coup, il le posa sur son visage. Aussitôt, le morceau de tissu se transforma en masque de dentelle noire qui recouvrit son visage en entier. Ainsi personne ne pouvait le reconnaître.

Lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups à la porte, d'un geste de la main, il ouvrit le battant. Laissant l'inconnu rentrer dans la pièce tamisée.

-C'est toi cerf noir ? demanda l'homme un peu timide.

L'inconnu était plutôt grand, châtain et semblait un peu perdu.

-Tout à fait, c'est ta première fois ici je me trompe ? dit Harry avec un sourire enjôleur, un sourire de façade.

Un petit hochement de tête répondit au brun. Celui-ci prit alors les initiatives. Doucement, il attrapa la main de l'homme et l'amena vers le lit alors que la porte se refermait par magie. Il l'installa délicatement et entreprit de le dévêtir entièrement.

-Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

* * *

Harry sortit du bâtiment sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Il venait de récupérer sa paye de ce soir. Depuis quelques temps, il était de plus en plus demandé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cet argent était nécessaire pour lui.

Voilà deux ans que la guerre était finie et après avoir perdu le plus gros de son argent aux jeux, il avait dû trouver un travail. Sauf que ce n'était pas facile sans diplôme et quand on ne savait pas où chercher pour en trouver. A un moment, il s'était demandé s'il ne pourrait pas intégrer Poudlard mais il manquait clairement de compétences pour n'importe quel domaine.

Lorsqu'un soir, des hommes vinrent lui prendre ses biens, il avait dû agir. Il ne possédait plus rien et n'en avait pas parlé à ses deux amis de toujours. Qu'auraient-ils pensé du Survivant ? Ce dernier était bien assez déçu de lui-même pour voir en plus sa culpabilité augmenter. Alors Harry s'était éloigné d'eux, exprimant l'envie de voyager alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait commencé trainer dans des bars, à demander s'il y avait un poste quelconque qu'il pourrait avoir. Au bout du cinquième, il eut enfin une réponse positive. Un poste de serveur et à temps partiel. Même s'il se doutait que c'était pour sa renommée qu'il avait eu le job, il en était heureux. C'était éreintant de vivre dans une pauvre tente aux abords du village, près de la forêt. Son salaire, bien que très peu élevé, lui avait permis de prendre une chambre dans une auberge et de profiter d'un bon lit.

Ainsi, il avait commencé une nouvelle vie puis doucement, un homme le remarqua. Il venait régulièrement à son endroit de travail, ne commandait rien, l'observait juste. Son comportement était très étrange et tous les employés le surveillaient de près dès qu'il venait puis le virait rapidement en voyant qu'il ne consommait pas. Mais une peur commençait à s'installer dans le brun.

Lorsqu'il sortait du travail, tard dans la nuit, il sentait toujours une présence qui le suivait. Puis un jour, l'homme lui parla. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être si gentil, régulièrement il avait des compliments de sa part et personne ne pensa qu'il puisse alors vouloir du mal à qui que ce soit. Si le survivant lui parlait c'est qu'il ne devait pas être méchant. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il était intrusif dans sa vie jusqu'au jour où tout bascula.

Harry fut renvoyé sans motif apparent et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à la rue. Cet homme, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, l'attendait le soir même sur le trottoir.

"J'ai un travail pour toi si tu veux, tu fixeras tes règles, tu fixeras ton salaire et moi je t'offrirais protection, logement, tout ce que tu veux..."

Il lui avait sourit, un sourire éblouissant qui lui avait donné de belles promesses. Harry n'avait pas réfléchi plus que ça et avait accepté, sans savoir le travail qu'il venait d'avoir. L'homme se présenta comme Ulric Warrington. Ce dernier allait changer la vie du Gryffondor à tout jamais.

Au début, Harry ne vit en rien le mal de son travail, il servait à boire et à manger à des personnes, certes qui le relookait et lui mettaient parfois la main aux fesses mais il savait se défendre. Ce n'était donc pas important, c'était un travail et c'était bien payé. Il ne touchait pas beaucoup au début mais Ulric lui avait promis qu'il allait vite commencer à monter en grade surtout qu'il était apparemment _très apprécié_.

Puis un mois après son arrivée, on lui demanda d'aller changer des draps dans des chambres de l'établissement dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Il avait bien sûr accepté et c'est là qu'il dut changer sa façon de travailler.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il défit les draps totalement dépareillés mais un bruit le fit sursauter. Ulric venait d'entrer, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. C'est là qu'il s'en rendit compte, la porte ne possédait pas de clenche, une extérieur mais pas intérieur. L'homme lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle se déverrouillerait que lorsqu'ils en auraient fini. C'est là que la peur monta, la lueur dans ses yeux était réellement malsaine et ne lui laissait rien présager de bon.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il apprit tout sur le "travail" qui se faisait dans ses chambres. Et l'homme lui promis qu'il allait lui apprendre tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

La première nuit d'horreur pour Harry.

Il s'était fait attaché sans ménagement et l'homme l'avait baisé, non, l'avait violé. Tout en lui disant qu'il devrait à présent se comporter ainsi. Jamais il ne s'était autant senti souillé, aussi mal. Ce fut la première fois qu'il regretta que Voldemort ne l'ait pas tué. Il avait été laissé dans le lit poisseux alors qu'il s'était évanoui sous la douleur physique et psychique. Le lendemain, Harry avait voulu partir mais Ulric avait pris des photos sorcières de son acte ignoble, le menaçant de tout divulguer s'il osait partir. Alors, pieds et poings liés à son nouveau mac, il commença sa nouvelle tâche.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il faisait cela et il était anesthésié de toutes émotions, de toutes sensations. Ulric lui avait tout pris. Tout doucement il avait dû aller de plus en plus loin, répondant à chacune des demandes qu'il lui était faites et tous ses amants n'étaient pas doux, pour son plus grand malheur.

Quelque chose que son mac lui avait été autorisé c'était son masque. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le reconnaître surtout s'il tombait sur une personne qu'il connaissait, pour ce faire il avait même changé de couleur de cheveux, en noir. Puis cela était arrivé. Un jour, un homme était arrivé et n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Merlin que ce dernier avait changé, il n'était plus cet homme froid et hautain. Harry avait même été surpris de découvrir un amant attentionné et doux. A un moment, il prit même peur qu'il le reconnaisse. Il avait une grande cicatrice dans son dos, due à la guerre et quelques personnes connaissaient cette marque mais le blond n'y avait pas fait attention. Après tout, plusieurs personnes avaient été attaquées pendant la bataille et n'importe qui extérieur à cela aurait pu un jour avoir une marque telle que la sienne.

Il avait été la seule personne qu'il connaissait à le voir ainsi, sans savoir que c'était lui. Le blond était souvent revenu, Harry avait compris au bout d'un moment qu'il se sentait seul et parfois, il restait dans la chambre juste pour parler, la porte ne s'ouvrant alors que lorsqu'il avait passé l'heure que Drago avait payé. Sinon elle pouvait s'ouvrir avant quand le client était s'était... _soulagé_.

Il se sentait tellement sale de son travail, mais ne pouvait rien dire.

Une pute, voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Il se dégoutait tellement.

C'était ces seules pensées alors qu'il errait dans les rues jusqu'à son petit appartement. Malgré sa paye plus que conséquente désormais, il se refusait un grand chez lui, il refusait aussi le logement proposé par Ulric. Il considérait qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à cet endroit miséreux, sale. Comme lui.

Il rentra chez lui et plongea sous sa douche, d'un coup de baguette, le glamour posé sur lui disparu. Les bleus sur son corps augmentaient jours après jours, par la faute de ses clients. Laissant glisser ses mains, il nettoya son corps avec délicatesse, sa peau plus que sensible à cause ses hématomes. Mais jamais il ne pourrait nettoyer ce qu'il lui avait été fait. Il se sentait de plus en plus sale, de plus en plus ignoble.

Malgré tout, Harry ne pleurait pas de sa condition, il ne pleurait plus. Son travail lui avait enlevé ce qu'il était, lui avait enlevé ses émotions, sa vie.

Il alla dormir tout en souhaitant un jour, pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Pour ses amis, pour ceux qui croyaient en lui, pour toutes ses personnes qui n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui car il ne pouvait juste pas leur expliquer sa situation actuelle.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à son travail le lendemain, il souriait à tout le monde. Il avait appris à montrer ce sourire de façade, personne ne pouvait soupçonner ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui.

Comme chaque jour, il prit le même trajet, alla dans la chambre qui lui était réservé et changea les draps de la veille, posa son masque puis attendit.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy en personne, il eut un léger sourire mais un vrai au moins. L'homme était le seul qui lui rappelait sa vie d'avant, il était donc la seule personne qui faisait revenir un minimum le Harry d'avant.

-Salut Cerf noir, dit-il en venant caresser sa joue.

-Bonsoir Drago, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il en plongeant son visage dans son cou pour lécher un point dans sa gorge qu'il savait, allait faire réagir l'homme.

Cela ne manqua pas, le blond lâcha un gémissement avant de repousser l'homme.

-Non, pas ce soir.

-Juste on discute alors ?

Harry en était presque soulagé, il en avait marre parfois de se faire baiser par tous les hommes possibles et imaginables.

-Oui et... ce sera la dernière fois.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, un élan de tristesse le prit. A un moment, il avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir l'aider à le faire partir. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis même si Drago n'avait aucune idée à qui il parlait.

-Tu te poses enfin Dray ?

-Et toi ?

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge... il voulait lui hurler de le sortir de sa misère, de lui dire qui il était, de l'aider. Mais ils avaient toujours été ennemis et Ulric pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer. Non décidemment il ne pouvait pas.

-Moi ? J'ai beaucoup de personnes qui compte sur moi ici, je ne peux pas partir.

-Tu sais, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un et si je voulais revenir s'était pour essayer de te persuader de faire pareil. Tu mérites mieux que ce que tu fais ici, j'en suis sûr petit cerf.

A l'entente de ce surnom affectif, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter. Il lui avait donné lors de sa deuxième nuit en sa compagnie et depuis, il l'appelait comme cela. Mais il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

-J'ai un travail et je suis apprécié...

-Mais tu mérites d'être aimé.

Depuis le temps qu'il venait, Drago avait appris à apprécier l'homme. Il ne le connaissait pas réellement, restant toujours vague sur les éléments de son passé mais qui pouvait ne pas se rendre compte tout ce besoin d'amour qu'il ressentait ? Malgré ce que l'homme pensait, il avait encore un minimum d'émotions, assez pour lui faire comprendre dans ses mots, dans ses gestes qu'il était désespéré.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Dray. Et si tu me racontais plutôt comment est ton homme ?

Le blond soupira et accepta. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le lit et il lui raconta tout. Sa rencontre, l'évolution de leurs sentiments, comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait plus que de raison. Tout au long de son récit, Harry commença à ressentir une certaine jalousie. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de cet homme qu'il redevenait humain et ressentait des émotions. Il n'était pas jaloux qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie mais jaloux du fait que lui n'avait personne, se sentant parfois plus seul que jamais face aux mots de Drago. Tout semblait être magnifique, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche lui prouvait qu'il loupait quelque chose de magique. Mais qui voudrait de lui maintenant qu'il était devenu un moins que rien ?

-Tu as l'air d'être heureux Dray, dit Harry en caressant sa joue tendrement. Je suis heureux pour toi.

-Pars d'ici... si tu veux je t'hébergerais le temps que tu retrouves un travail. Laisse-moi t'aider à te sortir de là.

Harry s'éloigna légèrement tout en fuyant son regard. Sa proposition était tentante mais Ulric ne le laisserait jamais partir. Il était enchaîné à lui, par les photos qu'il avait de lui. Il avait bien essayé de les trouver et de les voler mais l'homme les cachait tellement bien que personne ne pouvait tomber dessus.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Tu veux faire ça toute ta vie ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde te traite bien si j'en crois la cicatrice que t'as dans le dos.

Harry frissonna à cette remarque. Sa cicatrice était la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher avec un glamour car elle était due à un puissant sort de magie noire. Sort qui ne s'était jamais réellement résorbé, lui rappelant alors chaque jour ce qu'il avait perdu sur le champ de bataille.

-Je ne l'ai pas eu ici cette cicatrice...

Drago se rapprocha et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante, sur son épaule.

-Tu ne me parles jamais de toi, racontes moi tout.

-Je ne peux pas Dray...

Les deux hommes se jugeaient du regard mais Harry fut le premier à baisser les yeux. Plus de honte qu'autre chose. Le blond était courageux, il arrivait à continuer à avancer alors que lui n'était pas capable une bonne fois pour toute d'abandonner sa condition, de peur d'être humilié.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se diriger vers celle-ci.

-Tu vas me manquer petit cerf...

-Toi aussi Dray... fais bien attention à toi.

Drago s'avança et prit Harry dans ses bras. D'une voix un peu cassée par les larmes qui coulaient, il le supplia :

-Dis moi au moins ton nom...

Harry le poussa gentiment dehors et alors que la porte se refermait il lui avoua :

-Harry...

Le battant se referma alors qu'il vit le blond ouvrir les yeux d'effroi. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plusieurs minutes pour additionner deux et deux. L'homme avait les yeux verts, une tignasse rebelle et une grande cicatrice dans le dos, une qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme aurait pu être le Survivant. Tout le monde pouvait avoir une marque et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir aussi sombre qu'un corbeau. Peut-être aussi n'avait-il jamais voulu réellement découvrir cette vérité, il voulait peut-être juste qu'elle lui soit avouée. En tout cas, il allait devoir avouer cela à une certaine personne de sa connaissance et cette personne n'allait pas du tout apprécier cela...

Leur Sauveur avait quitté leur radar et lui seul savait ce qu'il était devenu. Il partit en s'imaginant la réaction des différentes personnes qui s'inquiétaient à son sujet.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit, attendre la prochaine personne. Il avait vu l'horreur dans les yeux du blond, en même temps, il était tombé bien bas. Sûrement aurait-il dû garder le silence ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, les dés étaient jetés. Soit il l'aidait, comme il lui avait promis, soit leur vieille rancune aurait raison de son être.

* * *

Un long mois était passé depuis qu'il avait avoué qui il était à Drago. Un mois où il n'eut aucune nouvelle. Tout doucement, l'espoir d'être aidé s'estompait avec ses dernières envies de s'en sortir. Il devenait un robot, non, une poupée gonflable qui amusait la galerie et aidait juste à vider les bourses de ses messieurs. Ainsi que leur argent, pensa-t-il avec un soupçon d'humour amer.

Il attendait plus qu'un client et sa nuit était finie. Une dernière personne à satisfaire et il pourrait enfin dormir.

Alors qu'il bordait le drap doucement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Harry ne leva même pas les yeux pour vérifier qui était entré. Lorsque le dernier pli sur le lit fut lissé, l'homme se retourna avec un sourire enjôleur, toujours le même mais il se fana rapidement.

Il connaissait bien son client, cet homme, grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, les robes noires. Cet homme ténébreux. Il failli dire son nom mais cela revenait à avouer qu'il le connaissait et cela il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-Cerf noir n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-C'est bien moi, et toi, tu as un nom ? demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

L'homme s'avança et glissa lentement sa main sur la joue de Harry.

-Severus...

-Bonsoir Severus, c'est ta première fois ici ?

-Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on pouvait faire de belles trouvailles dans cet endroit...

Sa voix n'était pas dur, elle en était presque sensuelle. Harry frissonnait sous les gestes de l'homme qui caressait son cou, son dos, son torse. Très délicat dans sa façon de faire, la délicatesse d'un maître des potions. Doucement, Severus se pencha et embrassa son cou.

Harry laissait l'homme gérer la situation. Il ne devait être qu'un jouet pour eux, tel était son rôle. Malgré tout, il avait peur. La dernière phrase de son ancien professeur se répétait et répétait dans sa tête. Quelqu'un lui avait dit... et si c'était Drago ? Il secoua la tête... non il n'aurait pas osé lui envoyer cet homme parmi tant d'autre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Surtout que c'était sa propre aide qu'il lui avait proposée.

Severus le poussa légèrement pour qu'il tombe sur le lit. S'installant au dessus de lui, il entreprit de défaire ses vêtements doucement tout en l'embrassant.

Une fois nu, il le releva pour qu'il soit debout, face à lui.

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques, on te l'as déjà dit ? dit-il en caressant la peau qui lui était offerte devant lui.

Harry commença presque à paniquer, il savait plus que tout que l'homme aimait ses yeux car c'étaient ceux de sa mère. Il devait l'avoir reconnu.

-Tourne toi s'il te plait.

Jamais Severus n'avait était aussi délicat avec qui que se soit. Même si sa voix était la plus douce possible, Harry commença presque à trembler tandis qu'il accédait à sa demande. L'homme posa sa main sur son dos et le caressa. Délicatement, tendrement, il fit le tour de la cicatrice, qui descendait jusqu'à ses fesses, de ses doigts. Pour la première fois, le Sauveur ressentit une réelle excitation face à quelqu'un qui touchait sa marque. Quiconque avait posé sa main dessus lui avait juste rappelé la douleur qu'il avait ressenti face à ce sort alors que là, un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsqu'il sentit une bouche se poser dessus, il retint un cri de surprise.

-Je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes... chuchota-t-il Severus en laissant courir ses mains sur son corps alors qu'il continuait à l'embrassait.

Harry s'éloigna rapidement de l'homme, essayant d'échapper à ses mains. Il avait honte. Malgré que son ancien professeur lui ait souvent montré de la haine, il avait également montré de la sympathie. Doucement il avait même commencé à se rapprocher de lui sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione lui avait répété que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour mais il n'y croyait pas. C'était seulement une amitié naissante. Certes il était beau, intelligent, il aimait être près de lui, lui parler mais cela n'avait jamais été de l'amour. Peut-être une petite attirance physique mais... non pas de l'amour. Il ne savait pas aimé. Mais en tout cas cet homme... il le respectait et c'était réciproque. Tout à coup il se sentait juste humilié. Il voulait partir, se cacher, s'éloigner le plus possible mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le Sauveur attrapa les vêtements au sol et essaya de les remettre mais ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop. Severus soupira et attrapa le jeune homme qui venait juste de réussir à mettre son caleçon. Il le poussa sur le lit, toujours délicat dans ses gestes.

-Il faut qu'on parle... murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts caresser la peau de ses cuisses. Enlève ton masque.

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il redevenir humain, ressentir de nouveau des émotions alors qu'il avait devant lui une personne qui n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour personne ?

-Non... désolé mais je ne peux pas l'enlever.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois... le garder...

Cela avait été convenu ainsi avec Ulric, dès qu'il mettait le masque, il ne s'enlèverait qu'à la fin de son "service" comme il aimait à dire.

-Tu m'as reconnu... dit Harry plus par constatations qu'autre chose.

-Tu oublies une chose... c'est moi qui ait soigné ta cicatrice après la bataille, j'étais celui qui s'est occupé de tes soins durant le mois qui avait suivi.

Et depuis les deux hommes se tutoyaient. Ils avaient instauré cela car ils étaient devenus bien plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient. C'était suite à cela que Harry avait découvert la vraie vie de cette homme, son caractère qui était loin d'être si désagréable, qu'il se donnait juste une apparence surtout pour tromper la galerie sur son rôle de double espion.

C'était à partir de ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et depuis ce moment là que sa meilleure amie avait trouvé qu'il avait changé, qu'il était tombé amoureux mais ce n'était que des foutaises. L'amour n'était pas une chose qui pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui. Et il avait tellement vu d'horreur qu'il ne savait pas ce que s'était qu'aimer et être aimé. Non elle ne pouvait que se tromper. Severus ne pouvait alors qu'être un ami.

Mais ses gestes depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce étaient bien ambiguës pour un ami, surtout si celui-ci l'avait reconnu et encore plus troublant, c'était que son corps avait bien réagit à son contact. Et surtout... il s'était senti vivant.

-Harry... mon petit cerf, dit l'homme en caressant sa joue.

Oui... Drago lui avait dit. L'homme avait donc décidé de l'aider, de le sortir de là. Et pour ça il lui avait envoyé la personne à qui ils avaient fait le plus confiance. Harry sentit les larmes monter et pour la première fois, les laissa sortir.

-Je suis tellement désolé, pleura-t-il en venant se nicher dans le cou de l'homme.

-Harry... tu es désolé de quoi ?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu.

Severus se recula et attrapa le visage du jeune homme pour le mettre juste devant le sien. Il secoua légèrement la tête et le regarda avec un brin de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu Harry.

L'homme pleura de plus belle et laissa les doigts essuyer ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient. Comment il pouvait réagir comme cela alors qu'il avait osé vendre son corps ? Intérieurement, il remercia tout de même l'homme. Ces gestes tendres à son égard lui avaient manqué et il avait l'impression qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus intime au fil du temps et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

-Aide-moi Severus... supplia le Sauveur.

Il n'avait plus aucune dignité et pouvait s'abaisser même à vendre son corps à cet homme s'il le souhaitait. Juste pour qu'il le sorte de son enfer. Il fallait qu'il parte, il se sentait fléchir et ne ressentait plus l'envie de vivre. Il avait juste l'impression d'être un trou à remplir. Mais c'était des mots durs qu'il ne pouvait sortir à l'homme.

-Explique-moi tout, je suis là pour toi, dit-il.

-C'est Drago qui t'as prévenu ?

-Cela fait plusieurs mois que je te cherche, il n'a réussit qu'à me contacté la semaine dernière pour me prévenir. J'ai aussitôt demandé à voir ce "Cerf noir"... "Cerf noir" hein ? rigola-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui... je crois que cette fois-ci Drago et moi on a vraiment enterré la hache de guerre, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Tu m'as manqué, continua-t-il en lui lançant un regard tendre.

Severus avança légèrement son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles, tentatrices, qui étaient sous ses yeux. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était jaloux, totalement en rage en sachant que plusieurs personnes avaient osé le toucher. Il avait même incendié son filleul pour avoir couché avec lui. Il était maintenant prêt à le reconnaître. Prêt à l'aimer comme il le méritait et à ne pas le laisser repartir.

Il l'embrassa délicatement puis sentant qu'il lui répondait, il posa sa main gauche sur sa nuque et approfondi le baiser. Sa main droite, installée sur sa joue, laissa le pouce s'approcher du menton et le baisser pour lui laisser l'entrée. Il se donnait totalement à lui. Leurs langues se trouvaient et bougeaient dans le même rythme, les laissant pantelants.

Lorsqu'ils éloignèrent légèrement leur visage, Harry ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

-Il faut que tu m'aides à partir Severus...

-Ce soir, tu récupères tes affaires et je te ramène chez moi.

Harry frissonna d'effroi en pensant à Ulric, jamais l'homme ne le laisserait faire sans combattre. Il était le meilleur gars qu'il avait et lui avait clairement dit. Ses clients devaient demander à le voir au moins un mois à l'avance sinon il devait presque payer le double pour avoir une place plus vite. Autant dire que ces personnes pressées... il y en avait beaucoup.

-Je ne peux pas... il y a Ulric...

Severus s'éloigna du jeune homme pour le regarder presque avec peur, il avait peur tout à coup qu'il ait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie qui le menait dans sa débauche. Et il avait à moitié raison.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mon mac... chuchota Harry honteux.

L'homme avait mal, car il savait qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer comment il en était venu à faire ça et que Severus pouvait le rejeter pour cet acte ignoble dont il a fait preuve sur lui.

-Harry, dit-il sérieusement. Je veux que tu me racontes toute l'histoire, absolument tout.

Et le jeune homme pleura, pendant de longues minutes où il lui raconta comment il avait perdu son argent, comment il avait trouvé et perdu son travail et comment l'homme l'avait approché. Avec une peur non dissimulée il lui expliqua comment se déroulait son travail au début mais se stoppa quand il dut expliquer la raison de ses nouvelles fonctions.

-Harry... explique moi tout s'il te plait... comment tu en es venu à faire ça ?

-Il... on m'a demandé de changer les draps... de cette chambre même.

Harry frissonna en se rappelant que c'était ici même qu'il avait perdu sa virginité dans d'horribles façons.

-Puis... il est entré, la porte s'est fermé et on peut pas l'ouvrir et...

Harry se mit en boule dans le lit, évitant soigneusement le regard de cet homme qui allait perdre tout respect qu'il avait pour lui.

-Il m'a expliqué le travail qui se faisait dans ces chambres et que j'allais devoir commencé... J'avais peur mais on a pas le droit de travailler avec sa baguette ici...

-Que t'a-t-il fait Harry ?

Harry eut un frisson d'angoisse et ferma les yeux. Mais les images, la douleur lui revenaient en tête. Severus de son côté commençait à avoir peur car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la manière dont le jeune homme avait dû être traité mais il fallait qu'il l'entende, de sa voix. Qu'il lui dise que ses pensées n'étaient pas fausses.

-Il m'a attrapé et m'a attaché au lit... je ne pouvais plus bougé et... il était violent... il... il... il m'a pénétré d'un coup...

La voix de Harry se brisa alors qu'il disait pour la première fois à haute voix ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il avait mal, tellement mal. L'homme se sentait tellement sale. Severus ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il se jura silencieusement de tuer ce connard, ce fils de pute qui avait osé le touché.

-Je saignais... chuchota Harry.

Il se rappelait de la douleur qui avait mis plusieurs semaines à partir car il avait du avoir d'autres relations sexuelles dès le lendemain et le jour d'après, et encore le jour d'après... Il avait été obligé de prendre une semaine forcé car il n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Ulric l'avait soigné avec une crème et des potions pour le remettre vite sur pieds. Et lorsqu'il avait reprit, aucune douleur de sa pénétration extrême n'était revenue.

-Et... il m'a pris en photo... c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas partir.

Il avait honte mais seul Severus pouvait l'aider. Jamais il n'avait réussi à mettre la main sur ces saloperies de photos mais lui pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé... chuchota-t-il en voyant le visage fermé de son ancien professeur.

-Arrête de t'excuser Harry.

Ce dernier se referma automatiquement. Evidemment qu'il devait arrêter de s'excuser, il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Il avait été faible et s'était laissé faire.

-Harry... tu n'es pas coupable de quoi que se soit, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il était l'heure, pour les deux hommes, l'un devait partir car son heure était fini tandis que l'autre devait ranger un peu la chambre avant de finir sa nuit totalement.

-Retrouve moi à l'auberge du village, je t'y attendrais, s'exclama Severus avant de partir.

Harry se redressa et remis les draps correctement. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre bonne figure puis son masque tomba. D'une main tremblante, il récupéra le morceau de tissu et le mit dans sa poche. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'homme descendit et alla voir Ulric qui devait lui donner son argent de la journée. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, tapa trois petits coups et entra après y avoir été invité.

-Bonsoir mon Harry... dit Ulric d'une voix malsaine.

Il détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça mais ne pouvait rien dire. Un sourire de façade s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil. Ulric se leva et contourna son bureau pour se retrouver en face de l'homme qui commençait à avoir peur. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait de plus en plus tactile et essayait de s'approcher de lui pour le toucher, le caresser. Cela lui faisait très peur car il ne l'avait pas fait depuis son "initiation".

-Je viens pour mon argent Ulric, rappela-t-il.

L'homme attrapa une bourse et la tendit à Harry mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, il l'a ramena vers lui.

-Tu pourrais être _très_ gentil et peut-être que je te donnerais ce que tu veux.

Enervé, Harry se leva attrapa la bourse et sortit rapidement de l'établissement sans se retourner. Une fois dehors il courut presque jusqu'à l'auberge. Le comportement de son mac lui faisait de plus en plus peur et avait surtout peur qu'il ne reste pas sage comme pour le moment. Ce fut essoufflé qu'il demanda la chambre de Severus Rogue. L'homme à l'accueil lui donna le numéro et reprit la lecture de son magasine tandis que Harry montait au premier étage. Avant même qu'il toque, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Entre.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils présents dans la pièce.

-Ecoute, commença Harry en fuyant son regard. Je sais que je suis... sale... presque ignoble mais s'il te plait, aide-moi. Je peux te payer, en liquide ou en... nature si tu préfères.

Severus attrapa son visage et le gifla. Aussitôt il se redressa et se pencha au dessus du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne veux plus jamais, tu entends, JAMAIS, que tu redises cela ! Tu n'es pas ignoble, tu n'es pas sale et jamais je n'attendrais de toi une récompense tel que de l'argent ou... ton corps.

Harry baissa les yeux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Sa joue lui faisait mal mais pas autant que son cœur.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider, chuchota-t-il.

Severus s'agenouilla face à l'homme et pris son visage dans ses mains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit l'homme les larmes aux yeux.

-Arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête... je ferais tout pour t'aider mais ne te rabaisse pas... tu es tout pour moi, comment je peux te le faire comprendre ? demanda Severus en laissant une unique larme couler.

Harry plongea dans ses bras et se serra, le plus fort possible comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien là, qu'il ne partirait pas. Severus le porta délicatement et le posa dans son lit. Il avait besoin de dormir, la nuit avait dû être longue et quelques heures de sommeil pouvait lui faire du bien. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter le lendemain.

Aucun des deux hommes ne se déshabillèrent, ils s'endormirent ainsi, au dessus des draps, totalement habillé et main dans la main, côte à côte sur le lit.

Lors des premiers rayons de soleil, Severus se réveilla. Il était encore tôt et avait peu dormi mais de nombreux cauchemars l'avaient assailli. Il préféra alors attendre le réveil de Harry, s'asseyant près du lit pour le regarder dormir et parfois venir caresser son visage.

Il lui avait énormément manqué, lorsque plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles, il avait été pris d'une angoisse. Cet homme qu'il avait sauvé, dont il s'était rapproché et à qui il pensait tout les jours, cet homme était introuvable. Alors il était parti sur ses traces mais Harry s'était rudement bien caché ce qui l'avait rendu fou d'inquiétude.

Severus se rappelait encore quand lorsqu'il était rentré, totalement dépité, il avait trouvé Drago chez lui. Ce dernier avait semblé gêné et d'une voix anxieuse, il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé Harry et que là où il était, ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, il était rentré dans une rage folle, presque prêt à attaquer son filleul qui ne l'avait pas sorti de là où il était. Aussitôt, il avait contacté l'homme que lui avait dit Drago, il avait déboursé une somme folle mais il voulait le voir le plus vite possible et maintenant... il était entré pleinement dans l'horreur qu'il avait subit. Son filleul ne devait rien savoir de tout cela, sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé l'homme ici. Même si autrefois les deux hommes se détestaient, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il subisse tout ceci.

Un léger mouvement détourna l'attention de Severus. Harry papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit doucement avant de croiser le regard tendre de son ancien professeur.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour Harry...

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés à son réveil et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Aujourd'hui, je te débarrasse de ce Ulric, annonça Severus en se relevant.

Harry se redressa aussitôt.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises... il est dangereux et... ces derniers temps il est vraiment bizarre avec moi...

-Bizarre comment ?

-Je... je crois qu'il aimerait des... "faveurs" si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Qu'il ose te toucher et je l'émascule !

Harry frissonna en sentant la rage émaner de l'homme. Il ne savait pas si elle était totalement diriger vers son mac ou également vers lui. Il secoua la tête et essaya d'enlever ce doute en lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à lui, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il doute, n'est-ce pas ?

-Severus... moi aussi je tiens à toi.

Ce dernier, troublé que le jeune homme ressente quelque chose pour lui, se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres délicatement tout en se promettant que désormais il serait le seul homme qui le toucherait. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna légèrement, il caressa son visage et lui promit :

-Je ferais tout pour que tu repartes avec moi.

* * *

Le soir même, Harry avait pour seule mission de rester dans la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier se rendrait seul là où il travaillait. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Malgré sa promesse de ne rien faire de stupide à l'égard de Ulric, la peur le prenait au ventre. Il avait senti toute la journée la rage de Severus qui émanait et il lui avait avoué qu'elle était dirigé vers son mac. Une bêtise pouvait vite arriver s'il se mettait dans une colère noire et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il ait d'ennuis.

Malgré tout, il tint sa promesse et attendit dans la chambre, sur le fauteuil à regarder l'autre, près de lui, totalement vide. Parfois, il se levait, allait à la fenêtre et essayait de voir un mouvement vers l'auberge, essayait de voir l'homme revenir mais les heures passèrent lentement et son angoisse montait rapidement. Il était presque tenté de s'y rendre. Il avait peur que Severus ait des soucis, il connaissait assez bien Ulric pour savoir qu'il pouvait être extrêmement dangereux.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme mais il voyait l'heure de la fermeture de son lieu de travail arriver, l'heure arrivait plus vite que les nouvelles de Severus et cela ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Lorsque l'heure où il aurait dû finir arriva, il décida d'aller le rejoindre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas de plus vers la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Hermione Granger qui balaya la salle d'un regard avant de courir vers son ami et l'enlacer dans ses bras.

-Merlin Harry, j'ai eu si peur pour toi...

-Hermione ? demanda-t-il surpris. Que fais-tu là ?

La jeune femme sembla gêné et lui dit que c'était Severus qui l'envoyait.

-Il va bien, il est où ?

-Il est avec Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron gère la situation et-

-La situation ? Quelle situation ?

Plus il parlait, plus son angoisse montait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Severus ne l'ait pas rejoint. Jamais il ne se serait permis de faire ça à moins qu'il y ait urgence.

-Severus a découvert qu'un homme, un certain Ulric Warrington, prostituait presque une centaine de personnes tout en les menaçant pour les empêcher de partir. Ron et lui n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus, juste qu'il fallait que je te rejoigne avant que les aurors arrivent et ne l'embarquent.

Harry avait blanchit au fur et à mesure que son amie lui avait expliqué. Les deux hommes avaient au moins eu la décence de ne pas dire à Hermione qu'il avait fait partie de cette centaine de personnes. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil, légèrement tremblant.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce que tu fais dans ce village ?

Harry regarda la femme et d'un regard désolé, décida de lui mentir :

-J'étais sur la trace de cette homme... j'en avais entendu parlé et j'ai demandé de l'aide à Severus. Je ne pensais pas... que c'était si sérieux.

Hermione sembla gober le mensonge de son ami qui intérieurement se sentit mal de cela mais il ne pouvait certainement pas avouer à la jeune femme ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois. Il savait que sur ce sujet, elle pourrait être fragile. Un jour, peut-être qu'il lui expliquerait mais pas pour le moment, il n'en avait juste pas la force ni le courage.

* * *

Lorsque Severus arriva dans la chambre, Harry sentit un soulagement dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu peur de plein de chose. Qu'il ne soit tuer par Ulric, qu'il tue Ulric, qu'il le torture, qu'il ne trouve rien, qu'il ne puisse rien faire puis lorsqu'il avait su que les aurors étaient là il avait eu peur qu'ils l'embarquent, que Severus ne leur dise son implication dans cette histoire ainsi qu'à son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci semblait plutôt serein et avait un grand sourire pour Harry.

-Mon vieux, je suis content de te voir !

Ron enserra brièvement son ami. Il était presque sur qu'il n'était pas en danger et avait surtout essayé tout ce temps de calmer sa femme, Hermione, sur le fait que Harry ne se mettrait pas en danger. Evidemment, aucun des deux ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Harry, tu veux venir dormir à la maison ? demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Mais le brun regardait Severus avec toute la tendresse qu'il lui était possible d'avoir. Il était réellement reconnaissant envers cet homme qui venait de le délivrer d'un homme horrible.

-Je vais rentrer avec Severus 'Mione, dit-il tout en ne lâchant pas son ancien professeur du regard.

La jeune femme remarqua les yeux de Harry rivés sur l'homme. Elle était heureux qu'en fin de compte il se rende compte qu'il aimait l'homme. Ils méritaient tous les deux d'être heureux et ils s'étaient déjà apprivoisés, ils savaient comment gérer l'autre et inversement.

Ron attrapa sa femme et transplana. Laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Aussitôt, Harry s'approcha de Severus et l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il le put. Il ne s'écarta que pour le prendre dans ses bras et le remercier.

-Merci pour tout Severus...

Un silence se posa entre eux, mais il n'était pas gênant, juste nécessaire.

-Tu ne leur as rien dit n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, avoua Severus. J'ai effacé toutes tes traces et... brulé la photo...

L'homme avait eu mal en voyant la souffrance qui se dégageait du cliché mais c'est sans un seul regret qu'il l'avait brulé. Harry devait repartir sur de bonnes bases et ne pas être hanté à un moment ou un autre par son passé. Il allait s'en assurer.

-Tu... tu ne me laisseras pas ?

-Jamais, promis Severus en embrassant chastement l'homme.

Suite à cela, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Severus ouvrit la porte de sa maison à cette homme qui abandonna tout ce qu'il avait. Néanmoins, il avait retrouvé l'argent qu'il avait perdu deux ans auparavant. C'était de l'argent sale mais il ne le voyait pas, Severus s'en occupait pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se sentir mal de l'utiliser. Tout doucement il réapprit à vivre, c'était dur, réellement dur mais il était aidé. Au début, seul son ancien professeur l'aidait puis un jour arriva où il répondit sincèrement aux réponses de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils avaient été horrifiés de tout ce qu'avait subi leur ami, et depuis ils avaient aussi aidé Harry à se reconstruire, sur des bases plus saines. Doucement, il s'était également rapproché intimement de Severus. Ce dernier l'avait laissé s'approcher à son rythme, ils ne firent l'amour qu'un an après cette épreuve et même un an fut dure pour Harry qui avait mis quelques jours à se remettre psychologiquement mais il avait accepté que l'homme puisse l'aimer et que lui l'aime. C'était là son plus grand progrès.

Il avait ainsi repris une vie plus saine et jamais on ne lui reparla de ce qu'il avait vécu. Severus s'en était assuré et les fois où il en parlait c'est parce que lui avait besoin de laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le plus dur fut sûrement de revoir Drago. Il avait partagé de grands moments d'intimité avec lui et il le remerciait encore de l'avoir sortit de son enfer. Parfois le blond était gêné, car il aurait voulu l'aider plus que cela mais Harry lui avait fait clairement comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était déjà énorme et l'avait sauvé.

Finalement, une vie plus sereine se présenta, Harry la saisie. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Severus lui demanda de partager sa vie et de l'épouser.

Aucun des deux hommes ne savaient de quoi demain était fait mais une chose était sûre, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter.

* * *

 **Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire (gentil ou pas =P) je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre :)**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
